Happy Anniversary Shuichi!
by Sakuraloveu
Summary: It's Shuichi and Yuki's anniversary, but did Yuki seriously forgot about it? Behind the act, what will Shuichi find? SY, one shot. It's rate R, hint hint?


**Author:** Oh wow! For a person who doesn't really like to write lemons, _this_ sure is an exception for me...well...go on, enjoy.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer**_ (why do we have to do this EVERY SINGLE TIME?) **_Yes, I do_ **not_** own Gravitation and No, I do** _not**_ own Shindou Shuichi and Yuki Eiri either _(cry...why don't I own Yuki?!).**

**

* * *

**

**One shot lemon, no flames please**……

"YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M HOME!!!!!!!!!!!HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A VERY bouncy Shuichi busted open the door to his and Yuki Eiri's home and yelled, while standing in their living room, as loud as his lungs allowed him to. Which is saying something since Shindou Shuichi, as we all know, is the lead singer for the popular band in Japan, Bad Luck.

"Yuki? Where are you?!!!!!!!" Since no one answered him, Shuichi wondered out loud where his beloved novelist went. "Hmph! Yuki's out? On our anniversary?" Tears are now starting to form in Shuichi's eyes, "YUKI EIRI!!!!!!!!HOW COULD YOU???!!!!!!!!!"

"What are you yelling about now baka? I was trying to work." A much calmer voice rang through the apartment, as Yuki Eiri, our beloved romance novelist, appeared leaning against the hallway wall with a coffee cup in his hand, his usual glasses, and a VERY annoyed expression on his face. "YUKI! You ARE home!" Shuichi was clinging on to Yuki in a flash, now looking adorably puppy like, "why didn't you answer me earlier?"

"I thought I told you I was working in there," Yuki walked off towards the kitchen, leaving Shuichi with nothing to cling on which resulted in, well, Shuichi falling in his face. Sat back up on the floor, Shuichi rubbed his nose while still happily asking his lover: "Yuki! Do you know what day today is?!"

_That baka, he just fell in his face and he can still be happy_. Chuckling to himself, Yuki yelled back: "Today? What about today?" "_zoom_" came in a strong wind, and with the wind, came in a somewhat scared looking Shuichi. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT ABOUT TODAY?' YUKI?" Shuichi now standing in front of Yuki with tearful eyes, "Don't you know what day today is? Don't you remember?"

Looking at his pink-haired baka, Yuki pretended to think for a while. The longer Yuki thought, the more anxious Shuichi got. "Oh," finally came Yuki's answer. Shuichi could have exploded with excitement as he nodded his head like crazy, "So you DO remember YUKI!" "Of course I do baka," Yuki continued, "I'm supposed to cook omelet rice for you tonight ne?" "-.-...er..." Yuki turned around to walk toward his room with his coffee cup while Shuichi started to melt behind him, "I'll cook up some fast noodles for you later okay? I have a deadline and don't come to disturb me working Shuichi."

**Silence**

"Shuichi?" Yuki turned around curiously. Normally, he would be hearing or drowning for that matter, in Shuichi's tears by now. What he found was quite interesting: Shuichi sitting by the refrigerator, head buried in his crossed arms, little sobs can be heard through his messy pink hair. Sighing out loud, Yuki put down his coffee cup on the table and walked over to Shuichi.

"Shuichi?" Yuki held up Shuichi's face by his chin. "Yuki...how could you forget about today?" Shuichi tearfully asked. A little smirk appeared around Yuki's mouth, he let go of Shuichi's chin and softly pinned him by the shoulders on to the refrigerator. Yuki leaned in to Shuichi's face, pressed his lips onto Shuichi's trembling ones and sucked softly on his lower lip. Shuichi let out a sigh, and Yuki took the opportunity to insert his tongue into Shuichi's mouth. As Yuki played with Shuichi's tongue, he triggered Shuichi's passion and not before long, they were in a much-heated kiss.

As Yuki trailed down to Shuichi's neck, Shuichi's hot panting breaths were turning him on much too quickly for his liking. "Want to take this somewhere else?" while sucking on Shuichi's earlobe, Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear. Feeling Shuichi slightly nodding, Yuki picked Shuichi up from the floor by the knees and without breaking the kiss, headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

Once inside, Yuki stopped kissing Shuichi for a second. But it was long enough to earn him a groan from Shuichi: "Yuki...why did you stop?" Letting Shuichi down from his hold, Yuki chuckled. "Shuichi, look." As Shuichi turned around, the sight that greeted him was simply amazing: the room's decorated with burning vanilla scented candles, the sweet scents were drowning Shuichi's inside; their curtains are no longer plain brown, but instead is now baby pink with white silk underneath; their king sized bed had white pillows and the lightest shade of milky yellow you can imagine for the blankets; and to top it all off, the whole floor and bed were almost covered by red and pink rose pedals.

"YUKI!" Shuichi squealed with delight, "you **didn't** forget!" Yuki's still smirking, but said in such a soft voice that was rarely heard by anyone: "How can I forget something like this when I'm with a baka like you?" "Oh YUKI!" Shuichi throw himself onto Yuki, who caught him in a hug and pressed his lips on to Shuichi, and both of them fell onto the bed.

As Yuki pressed himself harder onto Shuichi, he started to unbutton Shuichi's shirt. As he continued down, so did his lips, leaving a trial of kisses in Shuichi's front. Yuki paused a moment mid-way, and sucked on Shuichi's left nipple, which as he expected, earned him a moan from his pink head whose body's getting really heated up. "Yu...Yuki..." Shuichi moaned, lifting his upper body up from the bed to gain more kisses from his lover. Yuki pushed apart Shuichi's shirt when he finally finished unbuttoning it, much too slow for Shuichi's like, and went up again to kiss Shuichi on the lips. Their tongues were dancing against each other as Yuki lifted Shuichi up from the bed by the waist, thus making Shuichi's shirt fell off him, and Shuichi's arms went around Yuki's neck and started to mess with the blonde's already sexy hair.

_Damn it, Yuki's such a good kisser! _Shuichi silently cried in his head. When he and Yuki once again, fell on to the bed—but in a much more comfortable position—he moved his hands down from the blonde's hair and put it underneath Yuki's shirt and pushed it up. They broke the kiss momentarily to get Yuki's shirt off him, and Shuichi sized the chance to flip Yuki down on _his_ back and lowered his head to Yuki's stomach. As he kissed and licked on Yuki's belly, he can feel Yuki's member grow. "Shuichi..." Yuki began, without further instruction, Shuichi moved his hand quickly to undo Yuki's belt. _Ah Ha! Got it. _Shuichi kissed down Yuki's member—which is now pretty stiff—while he pulled off his pants, and along with his boxers. When Shuichi finally struggled off both items, he couldn't help himself but stare at his naked novelist. _Yuki...Yuki's so...just wow!_ No matter how many times they make love, which is quite a lot, Shuichi still can't get over the fact that this man infront of him is his official lover. _Oh Yuki..._Shuichi slowly lowered his mouth onto Yuki's member, licked its tip, and begin to butterfly kiss it. The fact that Yuki's member is still managing to grow is starting to surprise Shuichi. _Guess the mood is getting to him. _

_Urgh...damn Shuichi...he does this to me every time..._loving the sensation and the pleasure Shuichi's giving him, Yuki couldn't help but smirk. That's _his_ pink haired baka who's now busy pleasuring him, _his_ Shuichi. Chuckling to himself, Yuki got hold of the pink mess and flipped their position once again. "Ow...Yuki..." complaining from the rough flip, Shuichi's now pouting. Yuki couldn't help but love how Shuichi's lips are trembling and pressed his own on to it in a demanding kiss. Without hesitation, Shuichi opened up his mouth to let Yuki in and before he even realized what happened, Yuki had stripped him naked in a flash.

Both of them panting hard now, Yuki reached up to the nightstand and grabbed the tube of lube that was already prepared there, and moistured his fingers. He leaned over Shuichi and kissed down from his forehead to his entrance, watching Shuichi's member getting harder, and placed his fingers infront of Shuichi's entrance. "Shuichi..." Yuki began, but was cut short by the younger man's hand squeezing his shoulders. "Yuki...I'm ready..." Shuichi panted out. Yuki chuckled, and pushed one finger inside his little baka. "Oh..." Shuichi's eyes were tightly shut from both the pain and the pleasure. Without warning, Yuki pushed a second one in and started to move around, hitting the heated walls of Shuichi's tunnel. "Ah...ah...Yu...Yuki..." Shuichi cried out in between moans, and Yuki was turned on so much that it's getting painful. He moved his fingers some more before taking it out, making sure Shuichi's entrance is stretched and moistured so that he won't hurt his pink head. Yuki placed himself in between Shuichi's hips, his hands pinning Shuichi on to the bed, spread the young man's legs further apart, and slowly pushed in.

"Ah! Yuki!" Shuichi yelled out from both the pleasure and the pain. He grabbed hold of Yuki's shoulders, his nails digging into Yuki's flesh, and held there for a moment before the pleasure took over the pain. He crossed his legs around Yuki's waist, and was startled when Yuki pulled out his member and pushed into him again. "Ah!" Shuichi cried out again, but his time, in pure pleasure.

_Come on, where is it..._Yuki moved around inside of Shuichi, trying to find his lover's sweet spot. As he pushed his member in again, Shuichi shuttered suddenly underneath him. _Bingo_. Yuki shifted his position so that each time he pushed in, he would hit that spot and _that spot_ only.

_Oh my god, ah...ah...god damn it Yuki..._desperately trying to match his lover's pace while feeling electrified again and again, Shuichi is feeling a powerful force building up inside of him. "Ah...ah...Yuki...Yuki...I'm...I'm gonna..." "Hold on...just a little...longer..."

With each thrust, Yuki can feel himself coming. Shuichi's shuttering beneath him and his moans and cries of pleasure were getting too much for Yuki to bear. He picked up his speed even more than before, and that made Shuichi moan and yell in pleasure with every thrust he made. Letting go of one of the hands he used to pin Shuichi to the bed, Yuki grabbed his baka's member, and pumped it in rhyme with his thrusts.

"Ah...uh...uh...oh Yuki! I...I can't...hold...on...much...much longer..." Shuichi cried out with a mixture of pleasure and surrounded Yuki's neck with his arms, pulling his blondie closer to him.

Yuki's head is buried into Shuichi's neck by his arms. Their sweat, Shuichi's sense, and the constant colloid of their bodies...Yuki's about to explode! _Just a little longer..._

"OH GOD YUKI!!!!!!!!" With a final cry of pleasure, Shuichi climaxed, and milky white fluids shot up from Shuichi's member and onto his novelist's belly.

"GOD DAMN IT!!!" Shuichi's cry triggered Yuki's own ecstasy. A hard thrust into Shuichi, Yuki shot his own fluid into Shuichi's body. With the little amount of energy left, Yuki managed to thrust twice more into Shuichi before pulling his member out and collapses on top of his pink haired baka, and held him into a gentle hug.

"Oh god Yuki...that was...was..." still panting extremely hard, Shuichi tried to speak. "Hush." Yuki cut Shuichi short by pressing his lips onto Shuichi's again in a deep but gentle kiss. "...amazing." Shuichi finished his sentence when Yuki finally pulled his lips away. Actually smiling, Yuki replied:

"Happy Anniversary Shuichi."

**

* * *

**

**Author:** Done. This one-shot just came into my head as I was watching the **Gravitation **anime, and I just wrote it out. Personally though, I found it confusing when you have two guys: you don't know which "he" is "he". I had trouble trying to indicate which is which, and had to use nicks to tell (_e.g. pink haired baka, novelist, etc_.).** But**, I managed to not confuse myself when I wrote this and hopefully, I didn't confuse those of you who are reading this. Hope you had fun with it and please don't flame me. It's just a one shot, but if you do want to flame me, well, I can't exactly stop you either...lol

Ja ne!

**_Was born to make you happy…_**


End file.
